Forever Mine
by Ceillean
Summary: Anakin and Tahiri as they should be.


The golden sand tickles my feet as I make my way along a seemingly never ending beach. Warm, turquoise water washes ashore, cooling the air that smells like seaweed and freedom alike. I feel at peace here, watching as the waves make my footsteps disappear. I can forget the past few months and pretend that I haven't seen friends die, that I haven't seen them hurt. I can forget that Anakin nearly died.

Forgetting gets me through the day.

My senses come to full alert as I feel someone approach. I close my eyes and I listen to the waves and the birds soaring through the sky. My skin prickles, the hairs on my arms stand on end. Hurriedly I turn around and my hair covers my eyes as a gust of wind comes my way.

The air is suddenly knocked from my lungs as I'm tackled to the ground. I hear Anakin laughing as he pins me down. His hands find mine and he links our fingers together. I love his laugh and I love the twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes. He's as handsome as ever.

No.

He's drop dead gorgeous.

The sun has highlighted his dark hair and a few strands are almost blond. His skin is soft and tan from lazily laying on the beach for the past five days. His eyes are such an astonishing blue color, like the sky on a lovely summers' day. I sigh, content and happy.

I haven't been happy in quite some time.

"Watcha doin'?" Anakin asks with a wide grin. There are two dimples in his cheeks when he smiles and all of a sudden I feel warmth slithering along my body. I bite my lower lip, wondering what he'd do if I slowly began to strip him of his shirt.

"Well, obviously I'm laying in the sand and you're on top of me. And, just so you know, sand gets _everywhere_."

"Is that so?"

With an almost devlish laugh, Anakin wraps strong arms around my waist and rolls us towards the rushing water. I try to escape his hold because water and sand make mud and it sticks to you like a second skin. Through our Force bond I feel that Anakin is truly enjoying himself.

He doesn't mind getting dirty at all.

"Anakin!" I gasp as cold water suddenly seaps through my shirt. He stops and stares down at me, eyes bright with wonder and his smile makes my stomach do the strangest things.

He nuzzles my cheek and I feel his warm breath against my neck. I breathe in his spicy scent as I close my eyes. I love the feeling of his strong body atop of me and suddenly I want to head back to our hotel and lock the door for the next day.

Let's make that two days.

What a wonderful thought; alone in our little room, the bed messy with sheets on the floor and the both of us spent and exhausted yet absolutely happy.

"Look at the bright side." Anakin whispers, nipping at my ear. "The more dirty we get, the longer we can enjoy a hot bath together."

I push him up, palms flat against his chiseled chest. Raising my brows and trying my best not to smile as an image of Anakin's wet, toned body zips through my mind, I clear my throat. "I'm more of a sonic shower kind of person."

"Really?"

"Mhm." I nod. "And it takes forever to get all the sand off."

He clicks his tongue. "Too bad."

Anakin jumps to his feet and grips my hand. He pulls me up and our eyes lock for what seems like an eternity. I'm drowning in the depths of his blue eyes. The wind plays with his hair and strands of it tickle his nose. We draw closer to one another, lips only inches away. I close my eyes, my body yearns for the man that means the universe to me.

He is everything.

His fingers comb through my tangled wet hair. He trails a path along my cheek, down my shoulder. I lift my head a little higher and take the smallest step closer. His presence is so huge, almost daunting. I love him and I wonder if he knows how much.

Our lips meet in a warm, passionate kiss. I graze his lower lip with my teeth, tugging just a bit and I am delighted by his sudden sharp intake of breath. His tongue is soft, moist against mine, an intoxicating sweet taste.

Several minutes go by while we stand holding one another. The water washes around our legs, the sound peaceful and nearly perfect as we kiss.

Anakin stops. I open my eyes and smile at his red and slightly swollen lips. He moans, a dark sexy sound and I tingle all over.

The sun is setting behind him, the sky sprinkled with yellows, oranges and pinks and I see the moon rising far in the distance. The birds have quieted down and it seems that even the waves want to turn in for the night.

The only sound I hear is Anakin's quiet breathing. I feel the beat of his heart, strong underneath his chest. I feel, through our bond, that he's anxious. And so am I.

Anxious to leave the beach, anxious as I wonder what will happen next. And not just the next step but what will happen when we return to our lives.

"Tahiri..." Anakin whispers. He lifts my chin with his finger. There is no smile on his face. But the light in his eyes is strong as ever. "I..." His voice trails off and I raise my brows.

He always knows what to say. After all, he's Anakin. He's like his father; he doesn't care if he steps on a few toes, he will say what needs to be said.

One of many traits I value.

"What is it?" I ask quietly. I can barely hear the words.

For several hearbeats we stare at each other and I wonder what he's thinking. Eventually, he turns away but I catch the beginnings of a roguish grin on his handsome features. He takes my hand and leads me back to the hotel.

We've barely stepped over the threshold when Anakin spins me into his arms. The door closes behind me and he pushes me against it. Our lips crush into a mind blowing kiss. Anakin leads me to the large bed in the room. He turns around and lets himself fall, pulling me onto his lap.

My hair falls over my shoulders as I lean forward. I want more than just his kiss.

So much more.

I tug at his shirt and he sits up. In one fluid motion he discards it, pulling it over his head and throwing it aside. Force, he is beautiful.

And he's all mine.

Anakin lays back, tucks his hands behind his head. With a smile, he watches me slowly undress myself.

I tease him by taking my time and I laugh when he all but growls for me to hurry up.

I listen to Anakin's heart, my head on his chest. It's starting to beat slower and his breathing is back to normal.

We're both spent but happy and content.

Anakin runs his fingers through my hair and I realize that we haven't showered yet. The bedsheets are messy with seawater, sand and other things.

I chuckle softly. "We've made a mess of things."

"It's what I do best." He says, his voice deep and scratchy.

I scoot up a bit and kiss his cheek. "We should take that bath you mentioned."

"I thought you were more of a sonic shower girl?"

I bite my lip and lean towards his ear. "It's more comfortable in the bath." I saw, grinning like a maniac.

Anakin chuckles and holds me close. For a long while we say nothing at all. And then suddenly he squeezes me and says my name with such reverenace, that I'm tingly all over.

"I love you." He adds and the smile is wiped from his face. "I love you so much, I can't even put it into words."

"Then don't." I say, nipping at his lips and smiling wickedly. "Show me instead."


End file.
